


Tiring Game

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, implied scary things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Villains are never really villains when faced with life or death.





	Tiring Game

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Happiness is

w-r-o-u-g-h-t

in

**destruction**

But whoever said anyone needs

h~a~p~p~i~n~e~s~s?

Perhaps they don't know of a funny little story

This little tale of

_i. n. t. r. i. g. u. e._

&& it all happened

Once

Upon a

**W**

**A**

**R**

* * *

Protected houses

((hidden)) locations

aGiLe fighters…

Fleur Delacour Weasley

was settling into the role of

-caretaker-

·feed the freed ones

·heal what could be healed

·keep the stock up…

If only her last task was her

**easiest**

* * *

"So longs" && "Be right backs"

seem almost j:u:v:e:n:i:l:e

in hindsight

Fleur waltzed right into town…

never to come back to

**§** S_h_e_l_l C_o_t_t_a_g_e **§**

again

All because she saw a handsome face

All because she couldn't tear her eyes away

All because

_he just_ _**knew** _ _of the_ _ Veela _ _in her_

"Ohh, half-breed…!"

* * *

No need for running

(no blue ribbons to win today, lovelies)

Her momentary attraction was her

d

o

w

n

f

a

l

l

**& &**Fleur was

**[** caught **]**

a flower trapped in a vase,

without freedom & _d_y_i_n_g_

(if Scabior were only so kind)

* * *

Perhaps it was a plan

(No, no, a bit of

oPpOrTuNiTy!)

But the " **Ministry** " was rounding up the half-breeds anyway

So what better _LUCK_ than for Scabior

to nab not only a part-Veela but a member of

**.::the Order of the Phoenix::.**

too?

And what a pretty

_~beast~_

she was…

(oh dear, she was Beauty & the Beast all wrapped up in one package, now wasn't she?

Good thing Scabior isn't as nice as he looks)

* * *

And

YET

When it came down to it…

Fleur did not begrudge him anything

(not the one who brought _her_ food when captive,

not the one who stood guard around her when the other Snatchers wanted her for… _other_ things,

not the one who spoke to her despite telling both of them

**over &over&over**

that he really hated half-breeds)

Because

When it really came down to it

&&"Scab" could've escaped on his own

{the Snatchers betrayed him}

{Greyback was going to save his own skin}

{Bellatrix delighted in

**d-e-c-i-m-a-t-i-n-g**

them}

Fleur was NOT going to die there

* * *

So all that time

*tick-tock*

all that matters is

**1.** one **1.**

m*o*m*e*n*t

-a moment of truth-

Scabior:

**HERO**

or

_ Heretic _

?

**. . .**

Perhaps we should ask

[Fleur the s-u-r-v-i-v-o-r],

yes?

Because, after all,

not everything's

black **& &**white

Order **& &**Death Eaters

**.:.**

**B_E_A_U_T_Y**

& **(or)** &

the

**B_E_A_S_T**

**Author's Note:**

> :] I liked this a lot, mainly by the end. See, Fleur isn't all about looks! She loves true chivalry, too…and who says only Bill has that? ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Hmm, an interesting one. I've enjoyed writing several Scabior ships over the yrs, and I kind of like using the cliché of Beauty & the Beast.


End file.
